Behind Closed Doors
by NcisCMWWEFan4Life
Summary: Two rising stars show 4 stars the real meaning of love. Co-writen with Manicinsanity94. Rated M for language and for later chapters.


Chapter 1

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw and we are live from Boston Massachusetts, I'm Jerry the King Lawler This is my broadcast partner Michael Cole, Hey, Mike, did u hear the good the news?" Jerry asked

"That we have two newcomers and they get to debut in their hometown?" Cole Responded

"Yep that would be it; they are also both in 6-man tag matches with their mentors"

"Let's get on with the first match Cole! It's Undertaker vs. Sheamus!"

"Alright King I think it's gonna get pretty heated in there. Undertaker is really gonna be in it to injure the Celtic Warrior. Especially after the smack talk last week."

About 10 minutes into the match Taker did the Tombstone Piledriver to pick up the win.

All of a sudden Maryse music went off and she walked out to the ring with Alicia and Jillian walked to the ring and got in. Maryse walked to the edge of the ring and asked for a mic. "So I heard there's a new diva and she's from Boston. Congrats for making it to WWE and as long as you listen to what I say and know that I'm the best diva in the world you'll stay in the WWE"

Trish's music started playing and she walked out with Mickie "I'm sorry Maryse what did you say about being the best diva in the world? Last time I checked I was the Women's champ and I've had it 7 times"

"that doesn't matter my the diva's champ, right girls" they just nodded and agreed with her. They were like her own private robots. Or slutbots as I see them now.

"Maryse, Maryse, Maryse you come out here all the time and claim you're the best, well me and Mickie recruited a new member to our team and even she's better than you!"

"Maddie come on out" said Mickie.

The Best Damn Thing started playing and an average size brunette came running out and over to Mickie and Trish and gave them hug.

"Well would you look at that Cole, there's the newcomer now." King said. The girl turned her head turn to the ring then back at Trish and Mickie and nodded and they took off running down to the ring. Trish and Mickie went after Alicia and Jillian. Maddie went after Maryse, That's when she ran out of the ring but not before she dropped her belt. King, I think the unified Champ just dropped her belt!" "Yea and I think our newbie has taken an interest." King responded to Cole's comment. Maddie picked it up the belt and looked at it for a bit, she raised it above her head mocking the champ. She brought it back down and chucked it at Maryse hitting her in the face. Maddie picked up the mic from the other side of the ring. "Look's like WWE's newest Diva has something to say." Cole said "look at that girls, the unified Diva Champs ran out of the ring like little baby are we going to have this match or what?" Maddie said.

The three girls outside the ring, looked back and forth between each other and shook there heads, signifying a no, they started walking back up the ramp. The Referee began counting. "One…. Two…." King spoke over the count. "It seems like the newcomer is pretty cocky Cole." "That's right King, and I'm surprised Maryse didn't break her nose after Maddie threw that belt at her!" The Ref kept counting. "Seven…. Eight…." King seemed surprised "They are actually giving up Cole!" "TEN!"

"The winners by count-out Maddie, Mickie James, and the women's champion! Trish Stratus!" The announcer exclaimed. Trish, Maddie, and Mickie got out of the ring and walked up the ramp with smiles on there faces. When they get to the back John Cena, Evan Borne and the new guy James were waiting for them.

"Hey James you got your match next right good luck" said Maddie. They talk for a few minutes then the girls told the guys they had to shower said there goodbyes and walked to there locker room the three shared.

"So Maddie you know the new kid" said Trish and Mickie at the same time.

"Yep we went to the same school"

Mickie looked at her "Oh I see and u have a big crush on him don't you." She laughed a bit.

"As if. were just friends but while were on the topic of crushes Mickie I noticed the way you look at Evan" Trish snickered a bit. "Don't laugh Trish, it's the same way with you but with John." She dodged her own embarrassment swiftly.

Both the girls looked at Maddie with red faces "Were just friends I guess." Mickie said.

Maddie looked at them confused "What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"Well you see, they're our best friends and we don't want to ruing anything we have with them now. Friendship is much more important."  
"See, that's exactly how I feel, I've liked him since I met him and we flirt and everything! I just don't want to ruin anything he's my best friend." they all nodded understanding each others feelings. Maddie got up and turned the TV on "Hey the guys are having their match right now."

They all grabbed chairs and sat in front of the TV to watch the match. Kings voice came through the speakers. "Oh my god would you look at that! The Great Khali is butchering Cena!" Trish seemed a little uneasy. But neither of the girls seemed to take notice. "And Cena tags in Evan!" Cole's voice filled the locker room. Evan successfully turned the tables into their favor. The upper hand continued to fluctuate between the teams, changing back and forth. The Great Khali ended up tagging in The Miz after a brutal beating from Evan. Evan too seemed battered by the Giant. He ran to his corner and tagged in James. Once again King's voice came through the television. "And Borne tags in the newbie. I don't think that was a good idea on Evan's part, pinning a inexperienced, newcomer against the experienced power of the Chick Magnet " "I'd like to see you say that to him personally King" Cole retorted. The girls watched on. The Miz smacked James with a clothesline followed by the loud thud of his body hitting the Mat. Maddie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Again the other girls were to engaged in the action to notice. James began to pick up momentum. Five minutes later James hit Miz with a clothesline, Climbed the turnbuckle and initiated the Death Drop to pick up the win. "See Cole, I told ya he was gonna win. Not a doubt in my mind!" King announced "Sure thing, King" Cole replied.

"Yeah! The guys won. I'm going to go congratulate them" Maddie exclaimed as she got up and ran out of the locker room. Mickie and Trish followed behind her. Maddie saw the guys and ran up to James and gave him a hug. She looked into his eyes and for one quick second her heart took over her brain and she kissed him. When she noticed what she had done she ran off with James running after her. He found her in the corner of her locker room crying, it broke his heart.

"Just get out and leave me alone you probably never want to talk to me again" She sniffled

"Why would I want to do that? Your crazy!" James was entirely confused. He didn't know what to make of it, she had kissed him, his dream since high school. But now she was mad at him?

"I just messed up our entire friendship! So just leave!"

He realized that it was now or never. He just might lose her. "You didn't mess up our friendship. I think you just made it a whole lot better."

"What do u mean I made it better? I fucking kissed you! friends don't kiss friends like that" She started yelling, still crying, but yelling all the same. James walked over to her and bent down.

"That's the point I'm not gonna hide it any longer. I don't want to be friends anymore I want to be more than that" He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Really?"

They looked into each others eyes and for the first time ever, They kissed each other, it became deeper and deeper, becoming more passionate as time progressed.

Mickie, Trish, Evan, and John steeped into the locker room. Laughing and giggling about the nights matches. Trish was the first to see the two in the corner. She started coughing to warn the two of their presence "Maddie when ever you're done doing whatever your doing, meeting in the training ring down in the gym."

The four of them walked away. Maddie got up, straightened out her clothes and walked to the door "I better go, I got to train, I'll text you later." She left him with a smile and walked out of the locker room to go find the girls. Maddie found the girls wrestling in the ring. Trish and Mickie stopped when they saw Maddie walk over.

Trish took a drink of her water that she kept by the turnbuckle and walked over to Maddie "So girl, what's going on between you and the new guy."

"I really don't know."

"Oh come on you were playing fucking tonsil hockey with him for christ sakes!" Mickie joked as she took a drink of her water.

"So that don't mean anything, it was a nice kiss by the way, but anyways I guess I'll be the first one out of the group to have a boyfriend." Maddie said as she got in the ring "Come on are we going to train or what?" Trish and Mickie got in and they started to wrestle. On the other side of the gym the guys were lifting weights.

"Hey look at the girls there training and the new girls kicking their ass" John seemed good at pointing out the obvious

"Oh , Maddie? She knows how to kick ass and she damn sure knows how to work her own too. Look!"

"Not as well as Mickie does, that woman is Gorgeous!" said Evan keeping his eyes fixed on Mickie.

"Guys, guys be serious. No one can top Trish, she's the only girl I would date." John said.

"Speaking of girls, Jay, what was up with you and Maddie in the locker room?" Evan teased.

"Yeah, really, I'm surprised she was still fully dressed. Well as dressed as she was before." Cena added his own two cents in.

"I don't know guys, I mean, I ain't sure what came over me. But I don't regret either." James was just as confused, if not more than earlier. He took a break and grabbed the remote. He turned the TV. Just in time to see Edge holding up the World Heavyweight Championship Belt. "Looks like he kept the title!" James said diverting the subject to a more comfortable one. "That's only cause Christian came out and hit him. I heard him and Edge planning it earlier." Cena said. James looked up at the TV Jericho seemed understandably pissed. The Camera cut to Edge and Christian walking away. James looked at the belt. "That belt is gonna be mine."


End file.
